Distracted
by Mrs Jacen Solo
Summary: Lily gets ambushed at her house by the Marauders.  The boys learn what an Xbox is.  Yes. In my story there were Xboxes when Lily and James were teens.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Jacen Solo does not own any of the characters in this here story. For if she did, she would be a genius.

Distracted

Lily Evans was in hell! Or at least as close as she ever wanted to be to total agony and torture. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew were outside her bedroom door, banging on it like Sasquatch, demanding entrance.

Save, Lily thought, Remus was probably not banging on the door- No!- that was James.

"Go away!" Lily yelled at the door, "You weren't invited to my house, and I don't want you here so scram!"

"But Lilykins!" She heard James's annoying kid voice, "We wanted to come over and see how our favorite head girl is doing this summer!"

"I swear to god, James, that if my parents come home early and find you in this house, you wont have eyes left to see how my summer is going!" Lily threw her pillow at the door. They had arrived while Lily was having breakfast, using the door, so Lily had to let them in. As soon as she had opened the door to see who it was, James and Sirius had braced themselves against the door, rendering it impossible for Lily to lock them out.

When Lily had seen no other option, she darted up to her room and locked herself in, refusing to interact with the whole lot of them.

The banging ceased and no sound could be heard from the other side of the door. Lily was too smart for them, she knew that they were still there, just waiting for her to venture out where they could catch her and force her to do something horrible- (Okay readers. Get your minds out of the gutters, now)- like take them to the mall. She shivered. Just the thought of Lily brining four wizard boys into a muggle mall gave her enough incentive to stay locked up.

Lily had been sitting in her room for an hour and James and his posse didn't make a single reappearance. She was starting to get a bit hungry but was hesitant to go outside the safety of her sanctuary.

Her hunger won out in the end and Lily silently walked to her door. She opened it by a mere crack and peaked outside. Hallway was all clear. She quickly grabbed her wand on the bedside table for safety reasons. She knew that it was illegal to perform magic underage but if worst came to worst she would claim that James and company were putting her in life-threatening danger. All would be well.

She took careful steps down the hallway, being extra cautious when passing doors incase any of them were hiding. When she got to the stairs, she proceeded slowly, alert for any telling noises.

She made it to the first floor, so far so good. The first floor was just as eerily silent as the second. She relaxed when she got to the kitchen. She had been through the whole house and no sign of retarded fools at all.

She sank into her usual seat at the table and grabbed a banana, started to peel off the covering and was about to take a bite when all of a sudden- it was gone and James was there! Sitting on the table, eyes focused on her, mouth moving as if he was chewing something.

"Good banana, love." He said, "Could use some chocolate though. Got any?"

Lily fumed. "Get out of my house!" She yelled and pointed at the back door.

She heard an obnoxious laughter and turned to see Sirius right behind her chair. "Sorry Evans, time to go!" He laughed again.

James jumped off the table and took hold of her legs and Sirius got her around the middle. They lifted her up and began to carry her out of the kitchen.

"Le'me go!" Lily struggled to release herself from their grip. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

James smiled down at her and answered, "We have always dreamed of – what's that muggle name?- oh yeah, rollerblading and you have to take us so we don't look like compete idiots."

"Trust me, my being there wont stop that." She continued to struggle as they brought her into the living room.

Sirius suddenly stopped. Remus, who had not taken her hostage, but had also not stopped his friends, ran into him. "Sirius, what's your major mal-function?"

He was staring at something under the TV. "Lily, What is that." He nodded at a black box with wires coming out on two sides.

Lily looked and rolled her eyes. "That's a X box." She said as if it was common knowledge for wizard kids to know what an X box was. "idiots" she mumbled.

"X box." Sirius repeated in awe. "What's it do?"

"You play games on it, put me down!"

Sirius suddenly acknowledged and released her waist. James let go too and Lily fell to the ground on her butt.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter slowly approached the game system. They each took a remote and sat on the floor in front of the TV. Utterly clueless as to what to do next, Lily decided to help them out, but only because it would distract them for a bit and leave her alone.

She turned on the TV, turned it to the right channel, and powered on the X box. She decided that they could play whatever Petunia's friend, Vernon, had been playing last. It was some shooting game and Lily left it at that.

They boys were pathetically glued to the TV as they watched the start menu appear. "Wow." She heard one of them say. She rolled her eyes and instructed player one to press start. When they looked back at her like deer in headlights she sighed and followed player one's cord to the gamer.

It was Remus, so she pushed the start button for him. When the start menu faded and the four player divided screen came up the boys gasped.

"Lily! What's going on?" James asked.

"You guys are playing on X box _live _so you will have to shoot other players from all around the world who are also connected to _live_. "

"What do we do?" Remus asked casually even though Lily could tell that he was just as anxious as the rest of them.

"Use the analog stick, " Lily pointed it out, " to move and push "A"" she pointed "a" out, "To shoot. As easy as the summoning charm."

Sirius experimentally pushed "a" and his player started shooting rapidly. He released the button with a yelp and threw the remote clean across the room.

The others stared at it and looked at each other. They all grinned so evilly and so in sync that Lily had to arch an eyebrow.

Sirius flung himself at his discarded remote and instantly all four of them were indulged in the game. Peter started crying when his player was killed and his friends kept telling him not to be such a wuss. Peter insisted that he could feel the shot in his chest and that was why he was crying.

Lily rolled her eyes and went upstairs to relish in the peace and quiet. Soon, though, she got bored. With her book finished and no desire to go to the library for another, she picked herself up and went down to test her powers over James.

Lily had been up in her room for a good part of two hours and the boys were still at the game.

Lily sighed and muttered something like, "Boys" and glared at the screen. They had all gotten quite good. Much better then Vernon who had been playing for five years.

"Ahhh!" Remus screamed. "I was just killed by _the common flu_!"

Lily had always thought that it was funny, some of the names other player came up with.

"At least it's better than getting bested by _a fuzzy bunny_." James said. "That blasted thing has gotten me three times!"

"Oh," Peter sighed, "I was just killed by _mistake_."

Lily decided to put her original plan into action. She stretched out and squeezed herself into the near nonexistent space between James and Sirius. She touched her let to James's and smiled up at him.

His face was still glued to the TV, he didn't even seem to notice Lily's closeness. She tried a different tactic. She placed her head on James's shoulder and exaggerated a sigh of contempt.

Still- he mad no reaction.

Okay, now she was annoyed.

Lily's head was thrown off of his shoulder when James suddenly jumped out of his seat, completely lost in the game. "Sirius! Buddy, I'm coming!"

"Hurry!" Sirius leaned in too. "I don't know how much longer I can hold down the base by myself!"

"Peter! Cover the forward hold!" Remus shouted orders.

Peter sobbed, "I don't remember where that was!"

"James." Lily said as slowly as she could.

He didn't listen.

"James." She said a bit more forcefully.

Still nothing.

'Shoot him! Shoot 'em!" James suddenly yelled. "Lily," He turned toward her. Lily leaned up and smiled, finally some attention! "Will you make us some popcorn or bring us out some chips or soda?"

Lily scowled. 'Sure."

He grinned. "Thanks."

That was the final straw. Instead of going to the kitchen to heed James's demands, she went out the door and to her next door neighbors house. She doubted the boys would notice her absence or the lack of snacks, they were too indulged in X boxing. Typical boys.

She softly knocked on the door and Allana, one of her muggle friends, came to the door. "Lily! What are you doing here?"

"I need your X box." Lily cut to the chase.

"umm… Okay. " Allana shut the door after Lily walked in. "Don't you have your own, though?"

Lily walked confidently into Allana's bed room. "Yes, but it's been hijacked."

"I see." She said but she didn't really understand.

Lily put in the correct game and logged on to _live_ "Do you ever get the impression that boys like inanimate objects, like x boxes for instance, better than us girls?" She asked Allana.

Allana laughed. "I see, you want the attention of some guy but all he wants to see is the game screen. Classic."

Lily scowled at how fast her friend could catch on. She turned to the TV and put in her username. That's when she pushed 'start'.

Meanwhile….. at Lily's house…..

"What!" Sirius shouted. I was just terminated by _a red head! _I can't come back. All my lives are gone!"

"Me too!" Yelled Peter.

"Same here!" Remus shouted. "By _a red head._"

"Ahhh…" James cried. "There I go."

They all put their remotes down and looked at each other.

"Well, now what?" Remus asked.

James and Sirius grinned.

Back at Allana's house……

Lily put the remote down in triumph. "Don't ever mess with a red head again." She said at the screen as if it could hear her.

"Congrats!" Allana said. 'Now that boy of yours will pay more attention to you and wont get distracted by the game."

Lily's face fell. Oh CRAP!

And from next door, sure enough, Lily heard James's voice carry to her with, "Lily! Time to go skating!"

END

What, may I ask, did you think?

I Know there was no X boxes when Lily and James were teens but I didn't care. I wanted to write this story anyways!

Hope you liked it, it is my first story ever put on this site!


	2. Skating

**Mrs. ****Jacen****Solo **** Does**** NOT own any of the characters!!!!!! **

**They belong to JK Rowling. **

**This is another attempt at humor**

**(A continuation of my last story.)**

**More to Skating**** Then Meets the Eye**

**"She's over here!" ****Allana**** yelled out the window towards Lily's house.**

**"****Allana****!"**** Lily shouted, "What are you doing?"**

**There was a faint sound of four pairs of feet struggling to get up and run out the door.**

**Allana**** shrugged. ****"Helping you."**** She said with obvious sarcasm. **

**"Traitor."**** Lily growled. **

**The four Marauders came bursting through ****Allana's**** front door and looked around wildly for Lily. Lily attempted to hide behind ****Allana**** but she moved out of the way. Lily quickly thrust the X box remote under the TV stand. **

**"Lily!" James said a bit overexcited. "Why did you have to go and run off like that? You knew we would find you eventually. Did you really think you could get away from the four greatest people who ever walked this Earth?"**

**Lily mumbled under her breath. "If you four were the greatest people to ever walk the Earth, you wouldn't have needed ****Allana**** to call out the window to find me."**

**The boys focused in on ****Allana****. Sirius stumbled up to her. "****Ahhh****, so that was your angel call. We are forever in your debt." He gave her a suave kiss on the back of her hand. ****Allana**** giggled. **

**"Lily, your friends are funny."**

**Lily rounded on her. "They are NOT my friends. No matter how hard they wish or beg we will never be friends."**

**Remus**** took a step forward. "You know, words hurt, Lily." He said in mock seriousness. **

**All four of them then started to fake tears and James went as far as to cry out in fake agony.**

**Lily crossed her arms and turned away from them. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Peter, who was the closest, looked at the door then back at his friends, unsure if he had the authority to open it. **

**Now, normal people, when they are at someone else's house and the door bell rings they wait until the owner answers the door, but this group was far from normal.**

**James and Sirius lunged at the door on its second ring, and fought each other to get the door open. Lily slapped her hand on her forehead. **

**When the door was open there was surprise and hot hostility on both sides. Lily looked over James shoulder to see the lanky, greasy haired boy****- ****Serverus****Snape**** on the other side. "Well, well, ****" ****Serverus**** started, "If it isn't Potter and his posse. ****What a surprise although nothing close to pleasure."**

**"****Snivilous****."**** Sirius spat.**

**"Hey Serv."****Allana**** said cheerfully. He smiled back at her and Lily.**

**Sirius went bug eyed. "You know him!"**

**Lily arched her eyebrow. "We go to the same school."**

**Sirius waved her off. "Not you. ****Allana****?"**

**Allana**** looked from Lily to Sirius to ****Serverus**** then back to Lily. "Yes. He lives down the road." She said simply.**

**James shrunk back and crossed his arms. "I didn't know that he lived near you, Lily."**

**"I never even told you where I live! How could you and your impeccable brain have ever found me in the first place?" Lily shot back.**

**James smirked at this. "Now that is my dirty little secret but I'll give you a hint; Love will always find a way." He watched her face for her reaction.**

**Lily gave him nothing except she turned to ****Serverus****, James scowled. "We were just about to go rollerblading." She nodded to ****Serverus**** and ****Allana****. "Would you two like to come?"**

**"No!" Sirius shouted. "****Allana**** can come but ****Snivilous**** can stay home and fry in his own grease."**

**Lily, ****Serverus****, and ****Allana**** all gave him stern looks while James, ****Remus**** and Peter gave him high-fives. **

**"Well, I'm driving." ****Allana**** stated. "I have the biggest car and I get to decide who can come and who can fry. ****Serverus**** is coming. End of argument." **

**"Fine" they all sighed. Sirius suddenly shouted "SHOTGUN!" ****he**** looked around, daring anyone to challenge him for the sacred seat. **

**They all got to the SUV that ****Allana's**** all-too-loving father bought for her and claimed seats. Lily hopped in the middle- passenger side seat and James nearly knocked ****Serverus**** to the ground in his pursuit for the seat next to her. ****Remus**** and Peter took the far back and positioned themselves so there would be no room for anyone else back there, leaving ****Serverus**** with the only vacant seat. ****Next to James.**

**James mumbled a bit about the circumstances but didn't voice any complaints for fear of being told he couldn't go. **

**During the whole half-hour ride, James kept sliding his knee over to touch Lily's. She pushed it away and when this continued, she pushed it away more forcefully. When he still didn't stop Lily called up to ****Allana****, "****Allana****, James is in my space!" **

**"No I'm not!" James shouted but kept his knee on Lily's. **

**"Stop it!" She yelled. "James you're such a freak!" **

**"I'm not a freak!" James said with a hint of humor in his voice. "That would be the person on my left." **

**Serverus**** snorted but didn't say anything.**

**"Pig."**** James mumbled nearly inaudible. **

**"All of you shut up!" ****Allana**** yelled back looked at them trough the rear-view mirror. **

**Sirius began playing with the radio. Songs began running into each other because of the rapid speed he was changing the stations. CDs in the player began sliding out and falling all over the front. ****"Sirius!**** Stop that! Man, it's like you've never used a radio before." ****Allana**** moaned. **

**Lily only wished that she knew how right she was in that assumption. Of the seven of them, ****Allana**** was the only one who wasn't of magical blood and Lily felt like they all had a secret that was separating them from her best ****muggle**** friend. **

**'We're here." ****Allana**** stated. ****"Finally."**

**Lily opened her door and hopped out of the SUV, she turned around to let James out but ****Remus**** and Peter hopped over the seat and got out before him, nearly toppling over Lily in their hast to get out. **

**James ended up getting out on ****Serverus's**** side, all the while complaining about how slow he was at getting out of vehicles. He was no longer concerned about not being allowed to go because he was already there and nothing could be done to change that.**

**They walked to the entrance- well, James and Sirius jumped about like little excited children- and entered the building. It wasn't packed but it wasn't exactly empty either. **

**They rented their skates and helped the Marauders into them- Lily had to explain to ****Allana**** that they had never gone skating before so they never learned how to put on skates. ****Once all that was taken care of, they made their way to the rink.**

**The boys had a little trouble getting around at first, but at least they had a good excuse. Lily, however, had never been very graceful on her feet, it's hereditary. Every one in her family seems to have this unexplainable knack at finding trouble. **

**She tripped and stumbled around a bit and scowled whenever James came around looking like a pro. ****Great.**** He spends five minutes on the rink and he's already perfect at it. I, on the other hand, have done this since I was five and still can't get around the length of the rink once without falling flat on my face or butt. **

**Sirius was having a bit more trouble than James. Although, Lily figured that he did get the hang of it he just wanted to make himself look foolish. **

**He dramatically rolled into ****Remus****, knocking them both to the floor, and began his futile attempt to get back up. ****Remus**** shouted at him to watch where he was going but Lily doubted that he would listen. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Sirius and ****Remus**** were on the ground again with Sirius trying to get back up and some rude shouting from ****Remus**

**Lily was so busy watching them that she didn't even notice that she was about to run into someone's back. She gasped and tried to stop but it was too late. She smacked right into his back and they both fell to the ground with a smack. **

**"So sorry" Lily repeated over and over until she saw who she ran into.**

**"It's okay." James said rubbing the back of his head with his palm. "It was bound to happen. You're not exactly good at this." He gave her an apologetic smile. **

**Lily blushed. She couldn't even bring herself to shout back at him since he was right. She looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to try to get back up. **

**James smoothly got up and extended a hand to her. She took it a little ashamed with herself and brushed off her jeans that were covered with dust from the ground. James followed suit. **

**When Lily didn't immediately push away from him, James grasped at straws. "Want me to help you?"**

**Lily shook her head slowly. "No, I'll just sit down on the ****bleachers,**** at least I won't hurt anyone else there." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Unless I trip on a lose nail and I cause the whole stand to fall to a heap." She looked horrified at the thought. **

**"Nonsense."**** James said. "But not impossible. You do seem to attract bad things."**

**"Like you." Lily smirked, she got him this time.**

**Of course he had something ready for that remark. "No, I'm the good. You attract so much bad stuff that nature has to balance that out somehow. That's where I come in. I'm so good for you that I'm able to equal all the bad in your life, making you whole." He smiled at his own deepness. **

**Lily didn't know why but she felt that somehow he was right. **

**"In conclusion," James continued. "****you**** will stay here with me and you can learn to skate without taking out the whole rink. We already have Sirius on that job." He nodded in the general direction of his best friend. **

**Lily sighed and gave in. She took both of James's hands and she skated forward while James skated backwards. He used his strength whenever she tumbled, keeping her upright while somehow dodging a little kid that Sirius had run into. **

**Lily was actually enjoying herself for the first time in James's presence. ****Well- not the first time.**** She really did enjoy spending time with James and his friends but she must never let him know that. Soon, she found herself looking into his eyes and unable to look away. **

**Allana**** witnessed all this and decided to intervene for her own amusement. **

**Sirius also saw this but let them go without his comments. Let James have this moment. He'll have his fun later. However, some people were not thinking on the same lines…**

**Serverus**** was not about to let Lily fall into Potter's ****trap****. Not Lily Evans. Not his Lily. He watched with growing anger as James pulled Lily closer when she nearly tripped on a lose floor board. He started to make his way to the couple while forming a plan.**

**Remus****, the most thoughtful of the Marauders, watched as ****Snape's**** face went through a mix of emotions.**** When he started to make his way towards Lily and James ****Remus**** had a faint idea of what was going on in his head and he knew that he couldn't let him go through with that. **

**Peter watched as a majority of the people on the rink made their way over to James. All of them people he knew. Well! He couldn't be left out of this, no sir-****ree****. He began making his way over to James too. **

**When all the others noticed someone else making their way over to Lily and James they immediately assumed that they were going to do the same thing that they were going to do, so they sped up wanting to get there first. **

**James looked up but too late! ****Allana****Serverus****Remus****, and Peter slammed into him and Lily at incredible speeds. They all fell to the ground, piled on top of each other with James at the base. They all moaned in pain, unable to get the energy to get back up.**

**Sirius skated past them gracefully, not talking to them, not offering to help, but completely ignoring them with an amused smile on his face.**

**A few people on the rink openly laughed at them but some just snickered. **

**"LILY! Are you all right?!" James shouted from under ****Remus****, searching around frantically for any sign of her. **

**"Fine," she mumbled from beneath ****Allana****. "Didn't I tell you I attracted ****trouble.**** I guess you weren't enough good this time." **

**James snickered. "No. I think this was all my karma. Am I right to say that you all came over here to either annoy me or belittle me?" The last part was directed at ****Snape**

**"Yes." They all said lightly. **

**"See. All me." James grinned despite being flattened by his friends. **

** "Whatever." Lily managed to untangle herself but she didn't get up for fear of falling again and making an even bigger fool out of herself. Just then, Sirius came floating by with a superior air about him. Lily stuck out her leg and snagged Sirius's. He fell into the jumble of people and began squirming around, a desperate attempt to get back up and regain some dignity. **

**"Ha!" Lily laughed.**

**An older man came skating over to them, very fast. He skidded to a stop at the base of the human pile up and blew on a whistle that hung on a string around his neck. They all looked up at him, alert. They guy thrust his thumb over his shoulder at the exit. "I'm sorry but you are causing too much of a disturbance here. I have to ask you all to leave."**

**They all mumbled and stood up. As they skated over to the exit ramp spectators started shouting and cheering at them and complimenting them on a good show. Lily invented five new shades of red and looked at the floor. **

**James and Sirius smiled and waved at them as if they were kings and they were their people. **

**Back in the car, they all claimed their previous seats and ****Allana**** began driving back to her house. **

**"Are you guys sure you don't want me to take you home?" She called back to the four Marauders.**

**"No thanks." James answered for them all. "They are staying with me and I live too far away. I'll call my mom when we get back."**

**Allana**** nodded. **

**James turned to Lily. "Sorry about all that."**

**Lily turned to him in surprise. "Sorry about all what?"**

**"You know." He shrugged. "Making you ****go**** rollerblading and that crash at the end, getting you kicked out." He added sheepishly. **

**Lily smiled, grateful that he cared. "Don't ****worry,**** I don't care if I ever go back there again. I'm absolutely terrible." She shuttered.**

**"You were getting better." James said. "Under my excellent instruction you could have been in the major leagues in no time."**

**Lily shook her head. "I don't think they call it the major leagues, James." She stopped. "Or… maybe they do****.."**

**James shrugged. "Not the point."**

**Lily nodded in agreement. "I think we can make this work."**

**James snapped his head around at her, "What can work?" He asked hopefully. **

**Sirius leaned back to hear better, and ****Remus**** and Peter leaned forward. Man, they were all such snoops. **

**Lily smiled at his eagerness. ****"Friends."**** She held out her hand for him to shake.**

**He smiled at her hand. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but it was a good start. He took her hand and they shook. ****"Friends."**** He said. ****"With the potential of becoming some thing more?"**** He added hopefully. **

**"Maybe."**

**"Than this can work."**** He said.**

**"Wait a minute!" ****Allana**** snapped from the ****drivers**** seat. "I thought that you said they could never be your friends, remember? ****Even if they begged?"**

**"Shut it, ****Allana****!" James snapped. ****Allana**** laughed. So did Lily. **

**Serverus****, however, was not pleased with this turn of events. "I do hope you can fight off all of your fan girls when we get back to school, James. I would hate to see Lily get hurt in the desperate parade that follows you all around the school." He said in all seriousness. **

**James scowled at him. "I'm certain that I can hold them off and protect Lily at the same time, ****Serverus****. I could also add all my ****school work**** into that as well, no problem."**

**Serverus**** scowled back and turned to look out the window. **

**Lily turned one of those new shades of red. She knew that ****Serverus**** liked her but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that she didn't feel the same way. He was her first magical friends ever and she didn't want to lose that. **

**When they got home, James was true to his word and called his mom to come pick him and his friends up. "Bye!" they waved at Lily and ****Allana****. "It was fun."**

**Serverus**** went home as soon as they arrived, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, and ****Allana**** hung out with Lily for another hour before she too had to go home.**

**Lily went to bed remembering how this day had started out; she had locked herself in this room, fought them off, introduced four wizard boys to X box, kicked their butts at it, went rollerblading, got kicked out and made new friends. And most importantly, she realized that she did have some good feelings for James. **

**She smiled into her pillow. ****Only three more weeks until September first.**** This was going to be a good year. **

**'****zat**** is all. Please tell me what you think. **

**Thanks!!!!!!**

**That's the last of my story**

**Two- Shot!**


End file.
